The Blood Experiment
by Memories Forever
Summary: Lamia is the last of her kind. Or so she thought, The school made others, but where are they? FangXOC IggyXOC
1. Prologue

The Blood Experiment

She turned swiftly when her eyes caught a movement in the darkness. "Who's there?!" Her voice echoed down the dark tunnel. The only answer was the sound of dripping water landing on the pavement. The lights on the walls didn't help, a couple flickered on and off, and the others gave so little light the blub didn't even glow. She swallowed her nervousness and started on her way again, traveling deeper in the tunnel. Tired, weak, alone, and cold; she wasn't sure how long she could make it without another feeding. Then again she didn't care, she let her instinct take over her too many times in the past couple months. Her foot steps stopped when she heard a whimper come from the darkness around her. "I know you're there! Who are you? Where are you?"

"Help...Me..." The voice was faint and bearly audible, but she heard it and she knew where it came from.

She felt her way around the darkness until her hand touched skin. Skin that was lossing heat. She quickly removed the jacket she was wearing and put over the person's body. "Everything will be ok, just tell me what hurts" she whispered to the stranger.

There was a pause, "it's my shoulder...I think I got shot..."

Her eyes widened slightly, "ok, lets get you somewhere into the light so I can fix you up" The smell of blood was almost overwhelming. It took all her will power to not bite the stranger and drain them of they're blood. She walked for half an hour, carrying the stanger, before she found light on an abandon subway station. She laid the person down, which she now knew was a girl. She studied the wound, "It looks like you were just grazed by a bullet, just needs some bandages." She looked up at the girsl face and saw the cat ears, as dark as midnight, towards the bottom of the ears they faded into a brown, which was the color of her hair. "What's your name?" she whispered while still staring.

"Ashley" The cat-eared girl replied through clenched teeth. "What's your's?"

"It's...Lamia" she answered. She started wrapping a cloth, that she had ripped off her shirt, around Ashley's wound.

"Lamia? Thats not a name you hear often, what does it mean?" Ashley sat up slowly and leaned against the wall.

Lamia studying her work on Ashely's wound, "you don't see people with cat ears often either, but you don't see me asking you about your's now do you?"

The girl's cat ears twitched and she looked away, "good point..."

Lamia sat down next to Ashley and pressed herself back against the wall, "The Institute or The School?"

Ashley's eyes wided and she stared at the dark haired girl next to her, "how do you know about them?"

"Talent. now, which did you escape from?"

"The Institute...someone let a whole bunch of us out...I was in that bunch"

Lamia's eyes narrowed in thought, "who was the 'someone'?"

"There were more then one, there was about six of them, and they had wings"

She looked at Ashley, "wings? like birds?"

"Yea, just like birds, do you know who they are?"

"I know of them, but I don't know them"

"Who are they?" Ashley's ears perked up to listen.

"They are experiments who escaped from The School in California, they are human-avian hybrids who stick together like family. No. They are family"

"Family? I wonder what it would be like to have a family..." She turned and gazed at a wall. "Lamia, do you know what it's like to have a family?"

Lamia smirked, "no, I can't say I do..."

"Do you ever wonder what it's like? you know, to be surrounded by people who love you"

"Do you know what love is?" Lamia turned and studied Ashley.

Ashley bit her lip, "well...no..."

The young dark haired girl stood, "Then how do you know it's a good thing?" She started walking away.

Ashley stood up and followed after her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of NewYork"

"But, uh...Can I come with you?" Both girls had stopped walking now.

Lamia thought silently to her-self for a moment, "why do you want to go with me?"

"Well...I don't really have anyone else...and I don't have anywhere to go, so...please?"

Lamia looked away in thought, _maybe it will be a good thing..._"Alright, you can come with me"


	2. An Odd Noise

The Blood Experiment

The flames reflected in her red eyes, she wanted to look away but, felt compiled to keep watching. Her eyes didn't even blink as she watched the inferno devour the building. Her great hearing wasn't needed to hear the high-pitched screams that came from inside, the calls for help. She couldn't move. A voice came to her, "they deserve this, they left you with those monsters, and they should be punished for it!"

**Lamia's POV**

I sat up with a jolt; rubbing tears from my cheeks, when I finally looked up my gaze met that of Ashley's confused one. I shook my head and leaned against the wall "I'm fine" I whispered to answer her silent question. This was the fifth time Ashley had seen me wake from a nightmare, she often questioned me but I just said it was nothing.

"Lamia…" Ashley's voice was almost inaudible, but I heard it. I opened my eyes, looking at her, "I hear something, in the forest" she whispered answering my questioning gaze.

I shrugged, "animals live in forest ya' know"

Ashley glared, "I know that" she spat angrily, "it something else, can't you hear it?"

I stayed silent a moment listening, it was crackling from a fire, "campers" I said blankly and closed my eyes.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to check it out" I heard stand.

I sighed, opening my eyes and standing as well, you can't go alone; I'll go with you… What could it hurt?"

Ashley grinned at me and nodded. We walked through the thick brush of the forest. The sounds of a fire brought painful memories, but I shook them from my mind. As the sound grew louder and closer, our footsteps grew silent. I heard Ashley gasp when she saw who sat by the fire, my hand instinctively covered her mouth before she could say anything, my finger touched my lips telling her to be quiet, and she nodding slowly as I removed my hand. "That's one of the people who helped me escape The Institute last year" she whispered so only I could hear her, or we hoped only I heard.

I nodded subconsciously playing with the hem of my shirt; I knew the person that sat leaned against a tree and staring at the embers of the fire get carried off by the wind. I also knew that he had hear her whisper, he was waiting to see of it was in his head or…if he and his group were in trouble. I turned my gaze from the teen sitting at the fire to the one next to me, "let's go Ashley" I whispered, turning to leave.

She grabbed my arm, "no!" the whisper was barely a whisper; I knew for sure the guy sitting at the fire heard it, but she continued talking, "I want to thank them, they saved me, I _need_ to thank them, please? Lamia?"

I looked at her; it was hard to tell her no sometimes, this was one of those times. A sigh passed through my lips and her eyes light up. She had learned that when I sighed it meant yes. "Must be the cat ears…" I mumbled to myself wondering why it was so hard to say no. I saw Ashley's ears perk up at my words and that made me smirk but, with another sigh, I realized the group of kids who had been sleeping were now all around us. "Looks like we were found Ashley…"

Ashley sighed as well, "can't sneak up on a group like them can we?"

"I wasn't sneaking up; you're the one who wanted to walk around in a forest to find some ood noise!" I glanced around noticing that the three oldest members of the group were the only ones showing them-selves, I flipped my hood up, "Just say thanks and let's go…"

Ashley's ear twitched as she bit her lip. The three winged teens around us, one girl two boys, looked nervous and ready to fight if necessary, but, they were watching me, not Ashley. "Er…Thank you for saving me from The Institute." Ashley stammered looking down.

"You're welcome…" It was the girl of the group, she seemed to relax a little bit; at least until she looked at me. "You, what do you what? Are you traveling with her?" The girl motioned toward Ashley and I nodded, looking down.

"Who are you two anyway?" the dark hair male said shifting from left to right.

Ashley smiled looking up, "I'm Ashley"

The dark haired guy and the girl both looked at me, expecting an answer. Sighing, I removed my hood, and turn the dark haired teen "It's me, Fang, its Lamia"

Fang stared, no emotion in his eyes, which didn't surprise me. I knew him well enough to notice the slight widening of his eyes, the clench of his jaw, and the _almost_ step back.


	3. Beautiful Darkness

The Blood Experiment

**Lamia's POV**

"I figured they killed you by now Lamia" the girl joked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "well, obviously I'm alive, I can take care of myself ya' know, Max"

It was Max's turn to roll her eyes, turning she looked at the strawberry blond to my right, her left, "Ig, tell the others it's alright, they can go back to sleep"

The sightless teen nodded and turned disappearing into the dark forest. I yawned and turned to Ashley, "Sleep sounds good; I'm going back to _our_ camp and going to sleep"

"Why don't you just stay at ours?" Max offered with a slight motion in the direction of their camp.

"Yea!" Ashley pipe up.

Shrugging I spoke not looking at anything but the ground, "you can stay Ashley, no guarantee I'll be there when you come back though."

"So you'd just leave me? You'd just leave your friend alone with strangers? You know I wouldn't be able to keep up with them even if they let me go with them."

I felt all they're gazes on me, "it'd be safer…"

I started walking away, I paused when Ashley spoke again, "for who Lamia?!"

I looked down, flashbacks flooding my eyes with tears, "for you…" I whispered disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

**Normal POV**

Ashley looked at the other two people around her, "so, how do you guys know her?"

"The School in California, she was in a cage by ours'" Max spoke

"Lamia was in The School?" Ashley questioned. When Fang and Max nodded, she continued, "She never told me…How long was she there?"

Max shrugged so Ashley looked at Fang who sighed, "She wasn't born there; she was given to The School by her parents…when she was 4"

Max stared at him, "she told you this?"

Fang nodded and Ashley studied her thoughts a moment then looked up, "she hasn't really told me about her life…did she have nightmares when she was at The School?"

**Lamia's POV**

I didn't sleep very long; I woke up to rustling in the bushes, figuring it was Ashley I didn't think about it much. This was a bad sense of judgment on my half. A furry hand clamped over my throat and pulled me up, my eyes opened so wide I thought they might fall out. _An Eraser_ My heart pounded in my chest I could her gun shots over at the others' camp. I struggled against the eraser's hand…er…paw and finally just kicked him in the stomach; his hand released me and I ran off toward the others. I didn't want to fight, but I had to make sure they were ok. I ran through the forest dodging trees. That's when I heard it…"Lamia! Where are you?" It was Ashley.

I broke out into the clearing, Erasers were everywhere, and I saw one holding Ashley. "Ashley!" I shouted, distracting the Eraser holding her just enough so she could get free. "Just fight!" I yelled looking around the mob of slobbering creatures for Max and Fang's flock. Which didn't take long, I spotted Max and two other of the members fighting together against several Erasers. I saw Iggy next; he was with one other bird child. That only left Fang; he was fighting ten Erasers all alone. Something in me wanted to help him, but I couldn't I was too afraid of losing control. I started backing into the forest catching Ashley in my sight, watching her fight like she was born to. I mentally sunk into a dark place, sealing away my emotions, locking up everything. I had to keep control. The voice wouldn't win this time. The blood thirst didn't control me anymore. Pain rippled through my arm, it pulled my mind back out. I smelt my own blood. Looking up I saw several Erasers standing around me. Alone, I was alone, I was always alone. I should be used to this but I somehow could never cope with being alone. I sank to my knees, closed my eyes. _Alon__e, I'm alone, always alone…_

An Eraser suddenly fell back, "Lamia!" Fang shouted kicking another Eraser in the neck. I didn't move I was trapped in my darkness, my beautiful darkness.

**Normal POV**

When he had beaten the dog-like-man-beasts he knelt next to Lamia. "Lamia…" He whispered touching her shoulder. He looked in her eyes. They were shadowed. "Lamia, snap out of it!" Fang shook her.

"Alone. So alone. Always alone." Came Lamia's almost silent words.

"You're not alone! Lamia! You're not alone!" Fang shook her again, this time the clouds over her eyes vanished and her head turn toward him.

"I'm sorry Fang…" the red-eyed experiment mumbled getting up and walking toward the forest.

Fang got up and grabbed her wrist, "you're not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave you alone, not this time"

**Lamia's POV**

Ashley cried out abruptly and my head snapped in her direction. She was being held by the throat, the Eraser's claws digging into her skin. "Ashley!" I took a step forward, and then broke into a run jumping and kicking the Eraser in the head. His head snapped the side and made a loud _Crack!_ Sound. I watched the monster fall then looked over at Ashley, "you ok?"

"Y-yea" she spoke still trying to catch her breath.

"Good," I whispered. Looking back at Fang I saw that he checking on the rest of his flock. Gazing around me I realized that the few Erasers that were left were beginning to retreat.

The others walked over to Ashley and I. "You both ok?" Max questioned.

Ashley nodded a yes, and I shrugged, "just a cut" I said motioning to my arm. "It'll be fine"

Fang smirked but said nothing; I got the feeling he was no longer a talkative person.

"Well then" Max started, "let's get some sleep"

"Sounds good" Ashley cheered, "Lamia you saying here this time?"

I sighed and shrugged, "fine"

"I'll have first watch!" Max announced to everyone as they started to lay down.

I smirked and slumped against the tree, closing my eye with exhaustion, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.


	4. A Vampire

The Blood Experiment

**Lamia's POV**

I pretended to sleep until I heard Fang take over watch; although I waited a minute or two for Max to fall asleep before I opened my eyes. My gaze set on Fang for awhile I never said anything, but he did, "you should sleep…"

"I'm not tired" I mumbled quietly, but he heard it

"You were never a very good liar. I know when your body has to heal it-self you get tired…go to sleep"

I turned my eyes to the forest around us, "I'm not tired" I repeated in a whisper

In the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head, "is it because you're scared?" I said nothing in response, just stared out at the forest, my sight blurring and refocusing every once in a while. He sighed, "I'll take that as a yes, is it the dreams?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not scared, I don't fear anything; I don't have dreams, I don't know what you're talking about" I closed my eyes and everything was silent, I had force my-self to stay awake.

I heard his footsteps scrap the ground as he walked over to me and sat down, "I know you're not asleep" he whispered softly in my ear.

"Nothing gets past you now does it?" I didn't look up at him and just shivered when a small cold breeze hit.

His arm went around my shoulders, and I bite my lip. "Nope, nothing; now, you wanna talk about your dreams?"

"No, I wanna talk about the day you left me at The School" My eyes stayed close, the muscles in my face calm but, my hands balled into fists.

"Let's talk about that another time" he whispered, I could tell he wasn't looking at me.

I took a breath and it caught in my throat, "You're bleeding…" my eyes snapped open but I didn't look at him.

"I should have known I couldn't hide the smell under a bandage…" he murmured softly, mostly to him-self.

I finally looked at him and grabbed the arm that wasn't draped over my shoulders, pulling the sleeve back carefully, sliding off the bandage, and studying the wound. I bit my lip harder, suppressing the urge to lick at the blood swelling out of the gash on his forearm. "It should be fine, you might want to bandage it better though" I spoke softly, running my finger over the cut and licking the blood from my fingertip.

"Alright…" he shifted slightly, but didn't move his arm away from me, "hey Lamia?"

"Yea?" I spoke gazing at the blood with an odd lust fluttering in my stomach.

"How long has it been since you had some blood?"

"Two seconds ago" I smirked

He glared, "you know what I mean…"

"Does it matter?" I whispered watching his blood run down his arm. When he didn't answer I figured it mattered, "a while" I spoke almost ashamed.

"How long is a while?" It may have been a question but to my ears it soundly like a "_you better tell me or else_".

I shrugged, "a year or so" I felt the uncontrollable darkness rising in me. I closed my eyes I couldn't look at the blood anymore, the smell was bad enough.

"I thought you looked a little pale, you won't heal very fast if you haven't eaten, hasn't Ashley noticed?" I heard the unmistakable worry in his voice, which was odd for him.

Shaking my head I groaned, "Bandage your arm back up…" I felt the darkness surround me, this wasn't sleep. I had to make my body dormant or my other side would go after him. I found my-self stranded in my own mind hearing the distant call from Fang.

**)(Flashback)(**

I sat in a dark room all alone. This was one of those rare days I got fed. A Blinding light struck my eyes as the door opened. Something was thrown in and the door shut quickly, the lock slid into place with a _Click._

My enhanced vision swept through the darkness. I caught the scent of blood in the air and felt my fangs grow out ever so slightly. I had been starved for weeks and I couldn't stop myself from pouncing on the defenseless creature, which had been unlucky enough to get trapped in here. My fangs dug into the scarred skin and I tasted the blood, an odd mix of human and mouse, yet rich to my dry throat. The creature screamed, I bit down harder, the screaming stopped. I felt the warm crimson run down my chin.

**)(End Flashback)(**

The darkness kept me from returning to consciousness. Instead it sucked back into my nightmares from earlier.

_**(Dream)**_

The flames, those awful flames. The flames reminded me of what I was, who I was. I hate those flames; I hate the way the curl over the edges of the building, the way they lick at the roof. I started the fire, I listened to my parents scream as they burned, and I _enjoyed_ hearing their screams of agony. They deserved this, after what they did to me they deserved everything they got. Standing outside in front of the building that was just an outline of a house now, I regretted it, I half wondered if they would have taken me back, would've loved me like parents were suppose to. Then I heard it, a scream, I half turned. A teenage boy was holding back another teenage girl, "Noooooooooo!" She cried and the boy just pulled her to him holding her against his chest and stroking her hair. I knew my answer now; they would have just tried to kill me. Just like they hoped the school would do. They started a different life, forgot about me, their "princess", their…"baby". That child was gone now; I was no long a "princess", a "baby", I was no longer little Jessica; I was Lamia, a mutant, a nature made mutant. A vampire.

_**(End Dream)**_

I sat up and was caught in Fang's arms. I wiped at hot angry tears burning my cheeks. "Are you ok?" he asked gently stroking my hair.

I pulled away from him. "I'm fine…" I mumbled leaning back against the tree.

"You don't look 'fine'" he said sarcastically and made air quotes around _fine_. I didn't answer him, didn't flinch when he touched my arm and spoke softly, "tell me" he coaxed.

"Tomorrow…" I whispered closing my eyes.

I didn't fail to hear his words, "You're answer is always 'tomorrow'…" His footsteps walked away from me with an odd silence, and then I was drifting into a land of shadows, no more dreams for the night.


	5. Departure

The Blood Experiment

**Ashley****'s POV**

I woke up with a silent yawn, or at least I thought I was silent but, apparently not, I was surprised with a "good morning" from the blind-bird-kid, Iggy. Ok, so he was a cute blind-bird-kid, but Shhh, if Lamia found out she would mock the very existence of the thought.

"Mornin" I mumbled sitting up and rubbing my eyes, "anyone else awake?"

"Lamia was earlier but, she drifted back asleep after fang scolded her" the strawberry blond spoke with amusement playing on his words.

I chuckled lightly and looked over to a sleeping Lamia. Her dark hair covered over her shoulders and her eyelids blocked the view of her blood-red eyes. She had never told me what hybrid she was and now I wondered. "What did he scold her about?"

"I didn't quite catch all of it but, the just of it was that she hadn't been eating and she needed sleep." He spoke seeming to gaze at me with non-seeing eyes.

I shrugged and sighed, "Yeah, I noticed her eating habits. By that I mean lack-there-of"

Iggy smiled at me and I smiled back even though he couldn't see, "Fang is worried, which isn't normal for him… Shhh, he is awake." I turned my head to where Fang slept leaning against a tree a crossed from Lamia.

Fang stretched out silently and stood up walking over to Lamia; he leaned down and touched her shoulder. I guess he whispered something because her eyes opened flashing her crimson orbs. "Come on" Fang whispered to her and pulled her to her feet. Lamia nodded slowly and I could see now why Fang was so worried, she could barely stand up. Fang told her something else and quickly walked over to us, Iggy and I that is; he tapped Iggy's shoulder, which in turn made Iggy nod. Fang then walked back to Lamia, taking her hand and pulled her along into the forest.

"Where are they going?" I whispered to Iggy who now had his beautiful blue eyes closed.

"He is worried; he is going to go find her something to eat." His eyes remained shut.

"Oh" was all I could say as I leaned back against the tree trunk. I then grasped an idea that floated in my brain, "how much do you know about Lamia?"

His eyes opened now and he grinned, "a lot"

I moved over by him and whispered, "Could you possibly, maybe, tell me about her?"

He chuckled lightly, "sure I guess but, I only know what I've heard, Fang knows a lot more then I do." He paused to smile then continued, "What would you like to know?"

"Um…Let's start with the basics I guess; how long have you known her?"

"Well…Hmmm…she is fifteen? Then about seven years; she was there a year before us but, we didn't talk to her until Fang, Max and I were seven."

"Oh, so she was born there?" I studied his features, glad he couldn't see, because I was blushing about being so close to him.

He shook his head, "no, her parents abandon her there when she was four." I let out a slight gasp but, he heard it. "Yeah, we were all shocked when we heard about it too."

I felt my voice stammer when I spoke, "S-so she knows what it's like to have a family?" He nodded. I finally understood what she had said the day they met, over a year ago.

**--****Flash Back****--**

_"Family? I wonder what it would__ be like to have a family..." I turned and gazed at the__ wall. "Lamia, do you know what it's like to have a family?"_

_Lamia smirked, "no, I can't say I do..."_

_"Do you ever wonder what it's like? You know, to be surrounded by people who love you"_

_"Do you know what love is?" __She __turned and studied__ me_

_I bit my__ lip, "well...no..."_

_I watched her stand__, "Then how do you know it's a good thing?" She started walking away._

**--End Flash Back--**

"Ashley?"

I looked up at Iggy who was staring at me with sightless beautiful blue eyes. "Yea?" I blushed and moved my eyes to study the ground.

"How did you end up traveling with her?" His voice was so smooth and I smiled at the memory.

"After you guys released me from The Institute I got shot in the shoulder but, I was able to stumble into a subway tunnel and she found me." I paused smiling again, "She saved my life."

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye, "she is nice when she wants to be isn't she" he teased laughing but stopped abruptly looking up.

I followed his gaze…er…visionless eyes. Fang and Lamia were coming back; Lamia was laughing and Fang had a smirk on his face, "Well…they're getting along" I murmured knowing that Iggy could hear me. I was right, he did hear me, he must of, because he burst into laughter. Fang and Lamia looked over at us I didn't know what they were thinking; both were good at holding a cold emotionless mask on their face. I saw Lamia lean over and whispered to Fang which didn't change his expression, at least not that I could tell.

**Lamia's P.O.V**

I was laughing at Fang's description of the way I drank the blood of the rabbit we had caught. Glancing next to me I saw him smirking at my laughter. Then I heard Iggy bust up laughing and both Fang and I turned to look at him finding him sitting next to Ashley. I leaned over and whispered into Fang's ear "They're getting along well…" I saw the small twitch on his cheek as he held back a grin.

I saw Max starting to wake up and motioned for Ashley to come over to where I stood. She nodded and got up excusing her-self from her conversation with Iggy. As she walked over I noticed Fang was now waking up the others with gentle shakes. Ashley stood next to me now, "yeah?" she questioned, her yellow-brown cat-like eyes staring at my with curiosity.

I took a deep breath and didn't look at her anymore, "you staying with them or coming with me?"

"You're leaving?" I nodded feeling her sad gaze on me, "but, Lamia… I…I want to stay with them…"

I set my jaw and nodded slowly, "I understand, it's for the best anyway…" I gave her an encouraging smile, "until we meet again… My friend."

I turned from her and used my skill of running fast to disappear. Nothing stopped me from hearing her words, even if I was 50 miles away, "Why?!" I could hear the crack in her voice… She was crying.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

_She left…I can't believe she left. _I started to cry again, Lamia had been my only friend and she just left me here, alone with the people had just met the night before. I felt arms around me and realized it was Iggy, I couldn't be shy anymore I just kept crying and buried my face in his shoulder.

**--A ****Month Later--**

I sat in a tree, it was my watch. Lamia had yet to come back, I wondered if she ever would. Fang had said she just needed some time alone but, it had been a MONTH. How much alone time could she possibly need? I sighed, then again in a way it was a good thing, I had gotten closer to Iggy, and he was even teaching me to cook. I glanced up at a sign of movement, realizing it was Fang I relaxed and jump out of the tree landing gracefully and silently on the ground. "You miss her, don't you, Fang?"

He looked up at me, "who? Lamia?" He shook his head.

"You're such a liar." I grimaced, _why couldn't he just admit he missed her?_

Fang's gaze turned into a glare, "I'm not lying, I've lived without her for a long time, a month isn't going to make me miss her." I couldn't tell if he was lying this time, his emotionless mask was set on his face perfectly.

My eyes cast down to stare at my dirty shoes, "but, you do worry about her, don't you?"

He didn't answer, so I looked back up at him. His eyes where focused toward a tree of to the side, he opened his mouth to speak but, closed it again. He took a deep breath and finally spoke; "yes…" it came out in a whisper so low that my heightened hearing had to struggle to hear it.

"So why don't we just go look for her already?!" I whispered loudly, "what if the school got her?" I shuddered at the thought.

Fang's eyes fixed on mine, "if the school got her then we couldn't really do anything now could we?"

"We could go save her…" I reasoned in a low voice, as not to wake the others up.

"Sure but, that would require us to know if they had in fact caught her."

And then Iggy shot up, I was going to question it but, I heard it now too. In the distance was the faint sound of helicopter blades spinning. The last thing I remember is falling to my knees and hearing Iggy shout my name as he searched for my form. I felt the warmth of his hand on mine and my world dissolved into darkness.


	6. Escape

**The Blood Experiment**

_**Meanwhile**_

**Lamia's POV**

Derek, the guy who had once been one of my best friends, the guy who had been doomed to walk the Earth with the same curse that hooked itself on to me. I had found him unconscious and now sat against the wall of a cave somewhere in the mountains waiting for him to wake up. Which only took an hour, give or take. I smirked slightly, "morning sunshine"

He rubbed his head, "Jess?"

I sighed, "Don't call me that or I'll throw you off the cliff"

Now he sat up with a smirk, "I see you made it out but, you haven't changed a bit."

I rolled my eyes, "so, you mind telling me why I found you unconscious?"

"Uh… I fell asleep?" He was so bad at lying; he wasn't even looking at me, did he actually think it would convince me? I glared at him. He sighed, "I don't… I just remember walking around then a sharp pain… and darkness."

My turn to sigh, "Guess I'm just glad I found you… How's your head?

"Throbbing"

"Well, at least you know blood is running through it" I joked earning a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, so… How'd you find me?" His face went serious.

"I was just walking around saw you laying there, carried you to this cave. That's it"

"Oh yea, just walking around huh? I doubt that." He paused a moment then gazed at me, "wait, I heard that you were with some cat-girl?"

I shrugged, it had been a month since I left Ashley with Fang and Max's flock, and I had been trying to not think about it. "Not anymore" I answered in a bored tone and turned my gaze toward the rocky wall.

"Oh…well, you got me right?" he grinned and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "yea…at least…"

He chuckled lightly, "you look like you could use some sleep…why don't you rest?"

"I'm not tired," my eyes fixed on him, "and I'm not hungry either so don't even"

Derek shook his head slowly, his silver hair shaking out of place, "you should learn to take care of your-self better… This could've been easier…"

Confusion took over my mind, "what could've been-" and then it hit me, _he is on The School's side._

He grinned and tackled me to the ground. I struggled against him with no prevail; I felt the prick in my neck and froze staring at him with wide eyes, "I'm sorry Jessica but, The School is doing a recall."

**Hours Later**

I groaned awaking up; I started to turn over and slammed my head on metal bars, "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiii-" I bit my tongue at the end and laid there cradling my head in my hands.

"Lamia?!" It was Ashley, which definitely shocked me.

I rubbed the side of my head, "Hey Ash." Oh yea, I was trying to play it off like I didn't just knock out half my intelligences.

"Lamia I can't believe it's you! Are you ok?" that worry, oh how I missed it.

"Y-ya I'm good, still have the good half of my memory" I started laughing.

"Lamia, did that bump change your personality?"

I grew silent, "no!" I grimaced and realized something. "Where is Fang?"

"I think he is still knocked out, I can't really see through the bars." She paused, "how did they get you?"

I mutter a couple curses under my breath, "I don't wanna talk about it, how did they get you guys?"

"They snuck up on our camp."

I shrugged, "oh well I guess…things happen, we'll get out eventually…" My mind flickered back to Derek, "The School is doing a recall…" I whispered to myself remembering his words. _What had he meant by that?_

"Recall? What are you talking about Lamia?" Ashley had heard me and now I looked out over to her cage.

I shook my head and returned my gaze to the ground of my cage, "nothing…"

We both went silent and then a groan was heard, I recognized it and leaned back, pressing my back against the back of my cage. "Fang is that you?" Ashley called into the darkness of the room.

Another groan followed by a "Yeah, where is Max and the others?"

"I don't-"

"They aren't in this room, they're in the one a crossed the hall" I cut Ashley off and closed my eyes trying to figure out what Derek had been talking about. _They're couldn't possibly be more of our kind out there, no, not more vampire. Could there?_

"Lamia?" Fang broke my thoughts into fragments and I looked up to see his cage was level to my own. "How did…? When did they get you?"

I thought a moment, "couple hours ago…"

"Ok…how?" I grimaced still not wanting to talk about it.

"How do we get out of here?" I really owe Ashley for this.

Fang's gaze turned the cage next his, "first we have to break the locks…"

I let out a sigh; I was tired of everything in my life. "What's wrong Lamia?" Ashley's voice pushed into my self-pity.

"Nothing, let's just get out of here…"

"You've been saying nothing an awful lot in the past 10 minutes…what happened?" I glared through the bars of the cage toward were I saw Ashley between the steel rods of her own cell. "You don't scare me Lamia, tell us what happened"

I grimaced; I was so stupid I shouldn't have taken his story as to why he had been "sleeping" in the middle of nowhere. "Lamia?" I didn't look up at hearing Fang's voice.

Angry rose in me, anger at Derek, at the school, at my parents, my life but, mostly I was angry at myself. I slammed my fist against the lock on my cage. The pain rippled through my arm, the shattered metal cut my hand and now warm crimson liquid slid slowly down my hand. Needles stung at my skin as my body tried to gain back feeling in my hand. I kicked open my cage and jumped out. Cradling my right hand against my stomach, I released the locks on Ashley's and Fang's cages. "Let's just get the others and leave…"

They both stared at me and nodded slowly. Ashley hopped from her cage and walked to the door opening it silently and peering out. "Are you alright?" Fang asked getting out of his prison cell.

I turned my head the look at him and shrugged, "Could be worse, c'mon"

I followed behind Ashley to the door a crossed the hall; Fang stayed at the other door as look out and I stayed at the door I had just entered. Ashley went through the room and unlocked the locks on the cages of the flock members. "Ashley? Ashley you're alright"

I looked back and saw Ashley hugging Iggy. "We don't have time for this right now" I mumbled turning away, knowing both teens had heard me.

Iggy walked up to me as Ashley released the other locks, "Are you back as in back, or back as in 'I'm staying because you need me but I'll leave later."

I shrugged, "you'll know when I do"

He shook his head lightly and the rest of the flock rush out of their cages, not bothering to question me. We ran for the emergency exit not caring if the alarm went off. I cradled my still bleeding-numb hand against my body. Fang shoved his shoulder against the door and pushed it open. Like I assumed the fire alarm went off, the sprinklers forced water out of the old faucets. "Damn…" I gritted my teeth already seeing the Erasers coming. "Go!" I shouted pushing them all out but, Ashley wouldn't go willingly.

"We're not leaving you!" she yelled struggling against my strength that matched her own.

I saw the moon and stars glittering behind her and for a split second I was like the other vampires…able to grow wings and fly. My hand sparked new pain and I looked down seeing the deep cuts pulling together ever so slightly. I looked back at the Erasers that were coming then at Ashley, "please…Let me do one thing right…I'll get out, I'll return to you guys if you go, I don't want you hurt Ashley…"

She stared at me startled, "alright" she whispered, "I'll see you when you return…" She stopped struggling and ran off quickly toward the other as I pulled the door shut and was slammed against it. Pain shot though my body and centered round my head. Something warm dripped down my forehead. My hair faded to silver and the blood stained my vision causing everything to turn red. Something stabbed my neck and the red turned black.


	7. Help

Ashley's POV

"How could you all just let her do that? She won't be able to escape this time! I know I wasn't the only one who saw that puddle of blood coming out from under the door! W-what if she is dead?!" Tears fell from my eyes and I crumpled to the ground. I felt Iggy holding me tightly and trying to comfort me but, it wasn't working.

I wasn't sure how long it took me to actually stop crying but, when I did only Iggy and Fang were still awake. I watched Fang; he was looking back in the direction we came, he took a deep breath and whispered, just loud enough for me and Iggy to here, "She was suppose to be able to get out. She was supposed to come back…"

Iggy stood up, "Fang…I'm sure she is fine..."

"That's right! She was too important to them! Why would they kill her?" Fang, Iggy, and I looked up and saw Angel stilling up on her elbows.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, staring at her.

"I mean…That I could read the scientists' minds, none of them wanted her dead…" Angel laid back down and closed her eyes. We all knew she wasn't asleep.

"If that's true…Then you could read Lamia's mind too right? What was she thinking?"

Angel's eyes remained closed, "I could only see anger, darkness, and betrayal…She was mad at someone close to her because they betrayed her. I don't know the name, there were too many emotions to dig through"

I looked over at Fang. His eyes were shadowed over as he looked at the ground. "I'll talk to Max in the morning." He mumbled.

I smiled at him and wiped away new tears, "Thank you Fang"

Iggy sat down by me, "you should sleep Ash; you look more tired than any of us." I nodded slowly and leaned against him, closing my eyes.

Lamia's POV

My head was pounding and I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew where I was, Isolation. There was a creaking noise and my eyes snapped open involuntarily. Regret and bitterness sank in immediately. A deep growl filled my lungs and he laughed, "Oh Jessica… still think you're strong?" He laughed again, "well you're not, you're broken… we both know that."

I glared hatred burning me inside, "Derek, I'm not broken… not yet"

He stayed silent a moment, watching me, "Your eyes are bright…" He smirked, "Are you thirsty?"

"No" I grumbled blinking for the first time since he walked in.

He shut the door behind him and started toward me. I got to my feet and stumbled back but, he was too fast and ended up pinning me to the concrete wall. "You're a bad liar; I can see it in your eyes. You want blood, rich, warm, fresh, blood." I didn't answer just closed my eyes, hoping he would go away. Luck wasn't with me, as usual.

Derek stayed there, keeping me pinned to the cold wall. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?" He said nothing and I already knew his answer anyway. "Do you regret it at all Derek? Bringing me back here I mean."

"Of course" He whispered. "I had no choice, it was either bring you back myself or let them send the Erasers after you…" He wasn't pinning me there anymore but, holding me tightly to his body. "You're my best friend Jess I would rather you still be out there. I knew better though, they would've found you and captured you by any means… even if it meant ripping off a few limbs off…"

"Derek… I want to go back to the others; I want to be with Fang."

I felt my darkness coming at me again as Derek pulled away from me. "I should go find you something to drink…" He mumbled and walked out.

At the same time I slid to me knees, allowing one word to pass through my lips, "Fang…"

Normal POV -- With Flock --

Fang sat next to Max whispering, "We need to help her Max, she helped us."

"That's out of the question Fang. Yes she may have helped us before but, she knew she was sacrificing herself to do so"

The dark haired teen sat silent a moment gazing at the ground, "You don't understand, you didn't see the look in her eyes when she sat in that cage…"

"I imagine it was like most of the creatures in there" Max mumbled.

"No…" He shook his head, "worse, Max, _she_ had a family once. They abounded her, they left her alone. I'm not going to make her go through that again..."

"Fang… you really do like her don't you?"

"I guess so…" he whispered closing his eyes briefly then opening them again, "whether you like it or not Max, she is a part of the flock now, as is Ashley. We have to save her, she is one of us. Think about it Max, if Angel, Gassy, Nudge, Iggy or I were trapped in there wouldn't you go?"

"That's not fair, you know I would" Max glared

"Well you know I would do the same for Lamia…"

"You didn't last time…" Fang flinched at Max's words. Max sighed, "I'm sorry… you're right though, we need to help her out… for Ashley's sake anyway…"

Fang let out a relieved sigh, "alright… tomorrow then?"

She nodded, "tomorrow, lets rest for now, I'll take first watch"

Lamia's POV

This, without a doubt, was the most terrible feeling ever. To feel your-self loss control and not be able to gain it back. My darkness came in a huge wave and I couldn't fight back. I now sat in the back of my mind watching my other side feed off a poor victim of the school and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Without control I am nothing; without control… I am a killer and right now, I have no control.

Normal POV -- Flock --

Ashley grabbed Iggy's hand, "you ready?"

Iggy nodded, "Max, we're all set!"

Max flexed her big white wings, the brown speckles seemed to shift this way and that way, "alright, everyone understands the plan? Fang, Ashley, Iggy, and Angel are going to look for Lamia, while the rest of us make a distraction." The others all nodded and said some form of an agreement. "Alright, let's head out!"

All took to their wings and flew up, except Ashley of course, who was being held by Iggy. When the alarms sounded and Fang saw the others lead the Erasers away the small group of three touched down and ducked into the building via broken window. "Where do we look first?" Ashley whispered.

Fang thought a moment, "they'd put her in isolation, they're good at learning from past mistakes…"

"How do we know where that is?" Ashley asked again.

"You have feline DNA, sniff her out" Iggy encouraged.

"All I can smell is clean and…wait… I think… Yes, it's her but, the smell of blood…" As Ashley spoke she jogged down a hall and another; down stairs and now stood at a door.

"Is it her blood?" Fang asked trying to sound indifferent but, failing.

Ashley shook her head and Angel touched the door with her finger tips, "here she is in here… she…is scared…"

Lamia's P.O.V

I heard muffled voices at the door and hugged my body tighter together. I was drenched in blood from my dark-side's feeding. I felt so ashamed of myself for losing control like I did. The door banged and banged again louder. Someone was trying to open it. No… I couldn't leave. They were here to help but, I was so ashamed! I couldn't leave. What I did… I can never forgive myself.

The door slammed open and blinding light showed threw the room and curled into the smallest ball possible. "Lamia!" Fang shouted but, I didn't unwind myself from my little ball. "Lamia…" His footsteps came closer, I still didn't move.

He bent down his hand touching my shoulder. I back away from it in a flash, moving a crossed the room, "don't touch me…" my voice was rasp and strained.

Fangs dark eyes stared at me; my body was jittery, I was scared. "Lamia… we have to get out of here… look… look what they've turned to into in a matter of a few hours…"

He was moving toward me again, my eyes stared back at his, and suddenly I snapped out of it. I blinked a couple times and looked around. It hit me then that Derek had done something to me when he was in here, "Damnit…" I got to my feet and Fang helped me stay standing. "You're right Fang, let's get out of here" He nodded and helped me walk out of the door.

The lights blinded me; I covered my eyes, allowing Fang to lead me. My knees were giving out from being asleep. Fang muttered a curse after I collapse for the fourth time while walking up the stairs. He finally gave up helping me walk and just picked me up. His foot hit the top stair and running footsteps echoed off the hall to the right. He cursed and ran the others following behind quickly.

For hours I lived in that dark room, nothing but the smell of blood and rusty water to keep me company; besides that one visit from Derek I had been totally alone. Everything now was overwhelming, the smells, sounds, and lights. I think I blacked out.

Normal POV

Fang noticed when Lamia blacked out but, he couldn't do anything at the moment so he kept running. Once through the door he snapped open his wings and down stroked hard catching himself into the air. Glancing back he saw Angel take flight and Iggy get Ashley into his arms before flapping his wings and flying into the air. From a distance he could see Max and the others above the trees out of sight of the Erasers.

The flock rejoined each other and flew as far as they could from The School, which was an estimated 50 to 80 miles. Max offered to take first watch but, Fang said he was going to stay awake until Lamia woke back up. That was about an hour ago and at the moment everyone except Fang was sleeping, even Ashley who had tried to stay awake with him but, obliviously failed.

Fang forced his eyes to stay open and after an hour and a half it came in handy. Lamia's deep-red eyes opened slowly, her soft voice calling his name.


	8. In Love?

Lamia's POV

"Fang…" My vision was slightly blurry and trying to focus on anything was making my head hurt.

"Lamia…" Fangs hand touched mine.

"Fang… there… there are others… more of my kind… out there… I must… I must…" my eyes were focusing in and out, Fang was trying to tell me to be quiet and rest but, I shook my head, "I must… find them… protect them…" I closed my eyes giving up on seeing anything at the moment.

Fingers ran through my hair, "Shhh… Lamia…"

I calmed a bit; my thoughts settling. I took several deep breaths, "I'm sorry Fang…"

"It's alright… here. Drink this." I felt liquid flow into my mouth, I swallowed. Water slid down my throat and hit my stomach. Almost immediately, I felt better, more stable but, still tired. "Rest Lamia, we'll talk when you're feeling better."

Ashley's POV

I was sitting in a tree branch; my knees were pulled to my chest. I had just woken up, a familiar beat of wings sounded before the branch next to me shook slightly with new weight on it. "Are you alright Ashley?" Iggy asked me softly.

"Do you think Fang and Lamia are in love?"

I felt him look at me oddly, "Do I think... Well..." He shifted a bit, "it'd be easier for you to get an answer from Angel."

I turned toward for the first time. "But I ask…Oh well, doesn't matter... Iggy...?"

His unseeing blue eyes looked into mine, somehow. "Hm?"

I flushed a bit, "…it's nothing…never mind." I nervously readjusted my cap on my head before looking down again and hugging my knees closer to my chest.

I feel a soft touch to my cheek but I didn't dare to look up at those eyes. "Why do you hide your ears from us?" I feel my baseball cap slip off of my head.

"It makes me feel more… normal…" I whisper against my knee.

"You don't have to be normal around me….I sound cheesy don't I." I giggle but still look at my knees instead of him.

"Would you look at me please?" he begged quietly, I turned to look at him slowly, figuring I shouldn't ask how he knew I hadn't been looking at him.

"…………………" what does one say after that; I can't really ask him how he knew I wasn't looking at him or how does he know I'm actually looking at him now?

His hand touched my cheek again, caressing it gently before tracing it over my face. "You're beautiful…"

"How do you know I'm not that ugliest thing on earth...? I don't look that great." I lay down my ears trying to hide them in my hair.

"It's what's inside that counts Ashley…" His hand moved to my ear, rubbing it gently.

"Iggy???"

"Yea???" Iggy looks into my eyes, and I feel like he can actually see me.

"You...are…so…cheesy." I laugh as he nudges me slightly.

"It's your fault!!" He says defensively but, smiles and nudges me back, making us both laugh.

"How is it my fault?" I giggle.

"You make me this way……but I don't mind."

"…..you're a dork……" I blush.

"But I'm your dork… I mean…um…" my dork…he wants to be mine????? What do I do now?? I mean I like him…but Lamia might say something… Screw it! I jumped on him and pressed my lips firmly to his. At first I thought he would push me off…that he didn't mean what he said because he isn't kissing me back but then strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me close to his body. His lips moved against mine, it felt like fire on my lips, a nice lovely fire that I shouldn't fear. His hand move away from my waist; as I was about to protest, he starts to run his fingers though my hair.

(Iggy's POV)

Oh wow. I mean, WOW. Ashley's lips were so soft…and…and…and…she is so distracting. I love it. "Iggy??" I hear my name being whispered but I just keep kissing her neck, running my finger though her soft hair. "Iggy?" I realize it's Ashley that's calling my name; whispering softly into my ear. "Iggy, people are waking up.."

"Point?" I whispered back but, slowly moved away as she pushed lightly.

"……so…I don't really know anymore…" I feel her giggle against my lips as I kiss her again, not caring about the others…let them see if they want to.

"I SEE YOOOOOOU!!!!" I heard Lamia yell, scaring us both; causing us to almost fall out of the tree.


	9. Safe House

**Lamia's POV**

I was still giggling by the time the others had woken up. When I looked at Fang I could see the slight touch of humor in his dark eyes. I smiled at him and frowned when Max stepped in front of him, blocking him from sight. "Fang" she said, "we need to go get food and clothes soon"

I interrupted, "we need a bath too Max but, we don't have that kind of time. We need to find a safe place before we think about hunting for food and clothes"

Max glared, "Look Lamia, if you wanna go find a magical safe place, go ahead! But, for us there is no safe place just yet. We have to make due right now, and right now we need a good meal and clothes that aren't ripped, wet, and covered with dirt and blood."

I took a deep breath stepping back, "fine, do what you want Max. I just thought you'd like your flock to be safe"

Her hands clenched into fists, "My flock _was_ safe, until you showed up... You're a curse Lamia!"

Everyone was silent around us. My mother had said the same thing to me the day they left me at the school. I felt my body stop moving; I stopped breathing and my heart rate slowed dramatically. I could practically feel my eyes glaze over with numbness. I looked straight at her and nodded slowly, "I know." Then I turned and walked off into the woods, no one called to me.

Fang's POV

Max shouldn't have said that... I stood up slowly, still watching Lamia walk away into the forest. "Max I—"

"Fang, if you have a problem just say it" She turned toward me.

The feathers on my wings ruffled in anger. "You shouldn't have said that to her. She isn't a curse."

"Yes she is, we were as safe as possible before she showed up and now that she is around us all our enemies keep finding us!"

"Max, you don't understand..." I was quickly losing control over my mask.

"What am I not understanding Fang?" Max was still upset with Lamia; I could see it in her eyes.

She didn't understand what she had done wrong because she didn't know her well enough. "That's what her parents said to her the day they handed her over to The School"

Everyone was silent; frozen in place. Ashley was about to cry, her eyes watered a bit. But, she controlled herself when Iggy grabbed her hand. Angel looked like she finally understood everything. The others were just... quiet.

Max turned from us all, "at least her parents figured it out before she destroyed them..."

"You're not the person I thought you were…!" Ashley yelled with tear shinning eyes.

Lamia's POV

I have to go back, at least for Fang and Ashley. They deserve to have a choice in their safety. I continue to walk forward fighting with myself not turn back. I stop, unable to move my feet any further; the sound of crunching leaves behind me and small footsteps. "Do you have an idea of a safe place…I mean the way you were talking and…" She stopped talking.

"Yea…if you trust me." Ashley smiled brightly and nodded her head excitedly. "Okay then."

Fang managed to convince Max to go with us to a safe house. More like everyone else wanted to go so and she didn't want to be alone.

We stole a car and drove to my old home town, Chicago. More specifically the suburbs. Fang and I were the only ones awake, he was driving and I was just in the passenger seat leaning on the window, watching things blur by. "Lamia… Are you sure you're going to be ok with coming back here?" I studied the star covered sky, remembering how I used to try and count them when I was younger. Was I going to be ok? Probably not but, he doesn't need to know that.

"I'll be fine" I lied and fixed my gaze on fireflies in the field next to the rode. "It's unfair…"

"What is?" Fang glance at me.

"Everything. It's like we have to choose between dying or… dying. We either turn ourselves in and let them kill us, or we hide away all our lives with no chance at a normal life…"

He sighed, or at least that's what it sounded like. "Lamia… Think about it" his hand reached over and grabbed mine, squeezing it, "If the world hadn't be cruel to us then we would have never met. I think a world with out you is one I don't want to be in."

It was the sweetest thing I've ever heard and I squeezed his hand right back, "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

"That depends, what you think I'm trying to say…" He gave a sly grin. I groaned and he chuckled. "I love you Lamia"

My breath left my lungs and my heart pumped rapidly. "I -I love you too Fang"

I saw his jaw clench as he tried not to smile. "I'd kiss you but I'm a little occupied.."

"It's alright bird boy" I teased, giggling softly.

By the time the car pulled in front of the house I everyone, except Angel and Gasman, were awake. Fang and I had migrated to the back of the SUV and were the lasts to get out. Everyone studied the house, it was in the middle of a neighborhood but the house were far apart and it was hard to see the ones around. The front yard had rose bushes under the windows, the lawn was cut short, recently trimmed, and there were vines growing up the side where a gutter came down from the roof two-stories up. It was an exact replica of my childhood home… before I burned it to the ground with my parents still inside. The walls were a light yellow while the door was made of strong red wood and had a half circle pattern at the top.

This was going to be our safe house. I looked at Fang and smiled to reassure him I was alright. I lipped the words 'I Love you' to him and watched his eyes light up a bit.


	10. Acting

**_I've decided I wanted to hold a contest. I choose this story to put it on because it is one of my most popular ones. In this chapter there is a title or a reference of a popular Cartoon Network cartoon. The first three people to Review with the name of the show will get a OneShot written by me with any character's and plot of their choice._**

**_Good luck,_**

_**Memories Forever**_

**Lamia's POV**

"Woah….is this the house we are staying in." I look over at Ashley's eyes, they shined with excitement. She has probably never had a home before.

"Yeah" I nodded, smiling back at her.

"This place is awesome." Iggy laughs at Ashley's enthusiasm.

I led them inside, "there are only four rooms… so it'll be two to a room… and then Total can sleep where ever he wants."

"So who is sharing with who?" Max asked looking around the group.

"Well, That's for you guys to decide, or… we pull names out of a hat" I stuck my tongue out.

Max looked over everyone, "Who wants to share a room with who?"

Nudge spoke first, "I want to share a room with you Max"

"I'll share a room with Angel." Gasman announced

"I'll take a room with Lamia." Fang smirks.

I look over at Ashley and Iggy who appear to be doing some thinking and calculations about the room arrangements, "WAIT!" They both yell at the same time.

"That means we are…"

"And we will…"

I laughed, "You guys going to be able to handle that?" They nodded. "Good, now there are two bathrooms… so I figured youngest ones shower first?"

Max nodded approvingly and took Angel and Gasman to the bathrooms. "So… what do we do?" Nudge asked.

I thought a moment, "Uh… watch TV?"

I watched them all run off except Fang who stood next to me, his hand reached out to mine, but I pulled away. "Lamia…?"

I smiled at him, "follow me." And I guided him to the backyard where there was an out of place hedge too close to the door. "C'mon" I giggled and ran through the hedges disappearing behind them. I waited on the other side until he came through.

His eyes opened a bit wider, "Whoa…"

I smiled, "welcome to my personal park." Willow trees and hedges made for a good border and closed it off from the rest of the world. "My parents had it made for me before I was born… but, afterward… it just became where I hid when my father was drunk and after they abandoned me it was blocked by that hedge. After I was gone they had another daughter and blocked out everything from their life that reminded them of me."

Fangs arms wrapped around me gently, he studied my little paradise, "At least they gave you something good.." His laid his chin on the top of my head.

"Yeah," I smiled and turned in his arms looking up at him, "at least" I leaned my face up toward his.

"Eager much?" He grinned and sealed my lips closed with his before I could defend myself. His lips tasted like freedom and hope, they were so warm and soft. I couldn't get enough but eventually we had to breathe. We broke apart but were still close enough to feel each others panting. His fingers locked into my hair and he pulled my lips back to his for a moment, "I love you" he whispered against my mouth. My only response was to kiss him deeply.

It was dark by the time everyone was clean and was heading to bed. I fluffed out my clean dry hair. I loved being clean, it was nice to have the smells and stains from isolation gone. I crawled into the soft bed my muscles relaxing once I felt Fang lay next to me. Sleep found me quick once his arms wrapped around me.

**Ashley's POV**

Iggy and I were sharing a room. I looked at him, "Heh… so… good night then?"

He smiled, his sightless eyes somehow seeing me and embracing me with his gaze, "Good night Ashley" He turned out the light and we climbed in bed. I was blushing badly and stayed really close to the edge. "Sweet dreams" He rolled over and kissed my cheek, his hand lingering on my hip for a few moments before he tucked me into a cuddle and held me. My whole body was in flames…the guy that I liked was in the same bed with me…holding me…I think I am going to pass out. "Ashley?"

"Yea?"

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" He whispered softly.

"Nervous…" I whispered back.

He chuckled, "yeah me too…"

"I bet Lamia and Fang aren't nervous…." I mumbled bitterly.

"Well they have known each other way longer then you and I have…"

"How did she even know about this house?" I thought for the first time all day.

Iggy shifted a bit, "it's… her parent's house"

I gasped softly, "Where are they?"

He shrugged, "you'd have to as her"

We fell into a silence then, having nothing else to talk about. After a few moments I could tell Iggy was sleeping by the sound of his relaxed breathing. It took longer for me to relax with him next to me but, some how I do, and slowly sank into a deep sleep.

**Lamia's POV**

I was the first the wake up in the morning, I was also the first to realize it was snowing. Fang woke up while I was pulling on my shirt. "Mornin'" He grinned seeing my face flush red. "Where you going?" He sat up yawning.

I glared for a moment, then bent down to pull my shoelaces tight, "out to get groceries, wanna come with?"

He kind of smiled and got out of bed, pulling his jeans on. "Geez it's cold"

"It snowed last night"

"And you want me to go shopping with you? Your insane to even wanna go" Fang shook his head, his dark hair falling in his face.

"You don't _have_ to go Fang." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

He groaned, "That's not what I meant." He ran to catch up with me down stairs as he tugged his shirt over his head.

My hand grabbed the door knob, while his went above my head and pressed against the wood, keeping me from opening it. I turned and looked up at him, "What? I'm not allowed to go shopping now either?"

"I didn't say that…" His other hand stroked my cheek, "I know you're on edge here but, they aren't around anymore. They're not going to hurt you. Ok?"

I looked away from him; he had figured out why I was being so angry. My blood red eyes looked back at his dark gaze, "ok…" I whispered as he kissed me softly.

Forty-five minutes later we were walking threw a grocery store with a cart full of food. "How are you going to pay for this Lamia?" Fang finally questioned.

I shushed him as the cashier started to ring everything up. She glanced at us and I smiled at her, "kids eat a lot ya'know?"

She blinked, taken by surprise, "How old are you two?"

"I'm 16 and he's 17... My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant…" I handed her a bankcard. "I hope they didn't clear my bank account yet… I don't know how our triplets would survive. He just got laid off work and-" My eyes started to water and my lips quivered with a threat of a whimper. Fang's arms wrapped around me.

My face buried in his chest and I looked through the corner of my eye, watching the cashier try the ATM card over and over. I knew it wouldn't have money on it. I continued to fake cry and the woman cleared her throat, "miss, the card isn't working but… I'll pay for it myself, just his once…"

I turned toward her quickly, "you will!?" I felt fake tear slid down my cheek, "Thank you so much, this won't happen again, thank you!"

The woman smiled at me, "happy to help, I hope you find a source of income so you can keep your babies…"

Fang and I practically ran home so we wouldn't feel the cold snowy air as much. Once inside He looked at me, "I'm glad you're on our side"

I chuckled, "why's that?"

"That was some hardcore acting, Lamia" I followed him to the kitchen where Max and Iggy were, "Hey" Fang announced our presence.

"Where'd you get the money for that?" Max eyed the bags of food in our arms.

"The cashier bought 'em. She didn't like the idea of kids starving… especially since they're my babies and the only income to feed them is their father and he got laid off" I pretended to sob.

Iggy was laughing, "That's rich, she fell for that!?"

Fang and Max rolled their eyes. "Ok Iggy, start cooking, the others will be up soon." Max moved out of the way for him.

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room to sit on the couch. I cuddled against his side, his arm was around me tightly. We watched some show on TV called "Chowder".

Angel came bouncing down the stairs, "It's all white outside Max!"

"I know sweetie" Max called back to her from the kitchen.

Gasman, Nudge, and Ashley found their way down to the living room within the hour and by the time everyone's stomach was roaring from the smell of food, breakfast was served.

I watched them all eat, finding myself not even a little bit hungry but, that was ok. Everyone was safe; we had comfy bed, food, and no one was destroying that… _yet_.

I stood at the window, studying the snow on everything. To anyone else it would be beautiful but, to me… It was just a reminder of unwanted memories.

* * *

**_Hope you found the reference! R&R_**


	11. WTF?

**The Blood Experiment**

**Jezebel's POV**

It was almost two in the afternoon. I stood in front of the mirror, gazing over my blonde hair and teal eyes. It hadn't be that long ago since I was watching my parents burn alive in our home with those same eyes. The eyeliner pencil glided along the rim of my eyelid. I was one of the lucky few older kids to be adopted and lucky for me it was in a fairly quick amount of time. My adoptive parents are really nice, they still cant believe I'm only 11 though. I mean with my high IQ and quickly growing body I look 14 and I'm in high school. I dragged the brush through my hair, but this was winter break and it was snowing outside. I did one last once over of myself, hair was brushed, makeup was good, my white and blue hoodie was enough for the light snow fall, and my jeans would be fine as well; considering I was oddly immune to cold weather.

Nancy and Connor, my adoptive parents, had found out that I have an older sister. My parents reported her missing 12 years ago. I was still wondering if my mother was pregnant with me when Jessica disappeared, or if it happened afterward. Today I was going to the police station to meet a friend of mine, whose father is a cop. He said his dad would let us look over my sister's case file.

I walked up the steps to the station, "Hey Jezebel." glancing up I saw my friend Matt and smiled. "Ready to look over that file?" I nodded and we both walked inside.

There wasn't much information. Excluding the odd 2 day trip my parents took to California, where Jessica had gone missing. I was kind of hoping for more, I want to find my sister, hopefully meet her. But, what are the chances? If she was kidnapped then she's probably dead and if she ran away then she's probably dead as well. "Maybe we should go look at my childhood home?"

"Wasn't it burned down?" Matt asked his hazel eyes looking confused.

"Not all of it, and the city rebuild it"

"Well alright then, lets check it out" He smiled, showing two perfect dimples on his gorgeous baby face. We figured it would be alright to walk since it wasn't that far. "G-geez… It's cold. We should've just got a ride from my dad."

"Oh my god, stop whining we're almost there." I didn't feel cold in the least and… why were there lights on in the house? Technically I owned it(my sister would too if she was ever found). I could hear people in the backyard playing. They all sounded like kids. I looked at Matt.

"Ran away squatters?" He whispered. I shrugged, that was probably it. "Do we call the cops?"

I shook my head, feeling an odd pull toward the light yellow house with the red wood front door. My feet carried me to the door while, Matt stayed down on the sidewalk. I lifted my hand and knocked.

A girl that looked around 16 or 17 opened it. I had a feeling I'd see her before… but where? "Can I help you…?" she asked, looking me over.

She had the same facial structure and pale skin as me but, her hair was black and her eyes were blood red. My total opposite. "Y-you're… Jessica."

Fear made her eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

"I… I can't believe it's you. This is weird, I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you…" I stared in awe at my sister, who was suppose to be missing.

She glanced behind her and stepped outside, shutting the door slowly. "You're… my sister?" She asked softly. I nodded franticly. "And who's your friend?"

I followed her gaze to Matt, "Oh that's Matt. He's a good guy"

"What's your name?"

"Jezebel"

"Nice to see our parents stayed with the Js." She didn't look amused. "So… you're like 11 right?" I nodded. "What do you want?"

"Um. What happened to you? Everyone think's you're missing" I looked over her stained clothes, a mix of blood and grim. She shook her head, not wanting to answer. "Oh well… I'm sure you and your friends can use new clothes. Want to come with Matt and I to the mall?"

"I doubt they will… But…" She opened the front door, "Fang!" A few moments later a tall skinny dude, with dark hair walked outside, glancing at me, Matt, then finally Jessica. "Want to go shopping for new clothes?" He looked at her unsure, but shrugged. She looked back at me and smiled, "Well lets go then"

Lamia's POV

What are the odds my sister would just magically appear at the door? And why did I feel the need to be close to her? Jezebel and Matt walked ahead of Fang and I as we headed for the mall. Fang's hand squeezed mine tightly, "What's going on?" He whispered.

"Haven't figured it out yet…" I pulled my hand from his grasp to rub his back between his wings, which press tightly against his back to avoid being noticed. My fingers moved in slow rhythmic circles and I could practically see the tension leave his body.

"Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend? Cause your so cute together!" Jezebel giggled nervously.

I glanced at Fang who… kind of smiled… "Yeah, we are" I smiled at her. She smiled and started jabbering about something else. But, all I could focus on was that the cold wasn't effecting her at all, her friend was shivering his ass off, yet she didn't even get the chills. I studied her more, an odd teal/aqua color made up her irises, the same pale skin and facial features as me, hair that was so blonde it was practically white, and she looked like she was 14. Could it be possible my sister was a mutant as well? Were our parents genes _that_ fucked up?? What the hell was going on?

Jezebel paid for all the new clothes we got, I was actually glad I met her. She wasn't what I was expecting in the least. We walked back to the house and Fang went inside to pass out everyone's stuff. "I'm so glad I got to finally meet you!" she beamed and hugged me tightly.

It kind of felt awkward but, I hugged her back and muttered a "me too" I played nervously with the hem of the new crimson sweater I wore.

"My adoptive parents would love to meet you…"

I looked wearily at her, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Oh… ok then…" She glanced over at Matt who was waiting on the sidewalk outside of the house for her. "well, it was nice meeting you" She put out her hand and gave her best attempt at a brave face.

I smiled, "Come by anytime…" I gripped her hand in mine, feeling a like a firework just went off in my body. The stunned look in her face told me she felt it too.

She left slowly, a little wobbly. What the hell just happened? I reached the first step on the stairs before my knees buckled under me and I face planted into the edge of one of them. For a moment I felt fine. For a _moment_. The pain came in a rush, like the blood seeping from my head and the fuzziness around my vision. "Lamia!?" Ashley's voice sounded far away, like she was underwater…

* * *

**Sooo... Take a guess. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? Is Jezebel a mutant? If so what is she? C'mon you can do it ;D**

**Haha. Anyway. R&R. Memories Forever Loves yooooou. Oh yeah.**


	12. Changing

The Blood Experiment

**Ashley's POV**

Fang and I stood over an unconscious Lamia; we had bandaged her head and kept her from bleeding out. That was almost 7 hours ago. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Fang touched her cheek, "What happened?"

I shook my head, "No idea… I just heard her fall"

"Damn…" He sounded mad. But, who could he be mad at? It was no ones fault… unless… Was he mad at himself?

"She'll be fine Fang." His head tilted a bit so he could look at me.

"I know, it was just a bump on the head… but, it could also be a concussion. She could be stuck in a coma and I can't do anything to help!"

I couldn't say anything back. What was there to say? We were on the run, legally we didn't exist, and the only way to be sure Lamia was ok would be to take her to a hospital. A hospital which would ask too many questions, bring too much attention to our selves. No… none of us could do anything but hope. And in our lives, all hope was lost.

I stood in the doorway a little longer, soaking in the silence and watching Fang trace his fingers along Lamia's arm. "Ashley c'mon, you need sleep" Iggy's voice sounded softly, his hand gripped mine. I looked at him, at Lamia, and back again. Sighing I nodded slowly and let him lead me to our room.

**Normal POV**

Fang loomed over Lamia. He felt like he was overreacting but, how could you not overreact about the person you love laying in bed possibly in a coma because she collapsed and slammed her temple on the edge of a stair.

She stirred a little and Fang's heart jumped. She sat up quickly, pressing herself into his chest, and started to whimper. "Lamia?" His arms went around her, She cried out and he froze in place. Her back felt odd, like the muscles were dancing underneath. Her whimpers and cries got louder as the muscles under her skin stretched and pressed against the skin so much they were visibly straining the epidermis. "Lamia!? What's going on?"

It was like she couldn't hear him. And then she did something he never expected, she bit him. Her teeth pierced the flesh on his shoulder. At first he didn't feel it, then he couldn't believe it. Now he felt it, the burning pain and the blood rushing to the surface. He couldn't focus on his own pain though, she was still crying out against the wound she had made. Something was ripped through the skin on her back and that something finally broke the skin. Her blood splattered the sheets and headboard as wings extended from her posterior. They weren't bird wing, they were more like bat wings except the skin on them was translucent.

Lamia's jaw was still locked onto Fang's shoulder, he didn't dare move away from her. It could trigger her other side, the one he glimpses every time he takes her hunting. After a few moments her muscles relaxed and she leaned away from him, "I'm sorry" Fang could hear the break in her voice.

"Don't cry Lamia." Fang lifted Lamia's face to look at him, his thumb grazing away the tears. His other hand touched her back gently, checking to see if she was bleed. She wasn't.

"My back hurts so much…" She choked out softly. His eyes studied her gaze. She was still crying, but not willingly, it was from the pain. "Why does it hurt so much!?" She cried loudly and winced.

Lamia sounded so young. "You grew wings…" he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. She stared blankly at him. "Lamia? Hey, stay with me"

His fingers snapped in front of her face, she blinked. "I bit you…"

Fang had completely forgotten that she had done that. But, now that he remembered it was aching like a S-O-B. "Don't worry about me, are you gonna be alright?"

She shook her head violently, "Fang, I _bit _you…" She couldn't looked at him, "Your bleeding, get out. Bandage it… GET OUT!" Fang rushed off the bed and out of the room, the door slammed behind him. He sighed and went to fix up his shoulder.

**Jezebel's POV**

I woke up the next morning, feeling really cold, It was like a comfortable cold, if there was such a thing. I went to the bathroom and stripped off my Pjs, planning to take a warm shower. That is until I caught sight of myself in the mirror. Bluish-white scales traveled along my cheek bones and down my spine, a few decorated random bites of my body. My finger nails had grown long and to a point, taking on a pearl color.

I stepped closer, feeling my fear and curiosity rise. The pupils of my teal-blue eyes had turned to slits. My teeth had all sharpened, and my white blonde hair looked jagged; like it would cut anyone who touched it. I gasped, staggering back. Pain surged through my back, what the F? What's going on with me? All the muscles around my spine twitched and moved, like they were making way from something. Without warning clear-blue blood burst from between my shoulder blades, along with rippling pain, and reptile-looking wings the same color as the scales adorning my body.

Cold wasn't in my body anymore, I felt fine. More then fine, I felt perfect. Energy raced through my blood stream, what ever had happened to me was amazing. My body was itching to run, the wings that now arched from my back ached to stretch. But, how am I going to explain this to Nancy and Connor…?

**Ashley's POV**

I could only sleep a few hours and then I snuck out of my room. I found Fang sitting on the ground outside of his and Lamia's room, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his shoulder had gauze taped to it. "Fang?" He looked up, his eyes tried and slightly blood shot. "Is Lamia alright?"

He shrugged, "She woke up and bit me, then kicked me out for fear she'd accidentally do it again…" he was leaving something out.

I walked up to the door about to knock when the doorbell rang down stairs. A girls voice, yelled "Jessica!! Jessica help!!" Before I or Fang could react Lamia sped out of her room and down the stairs. I looked at Fang who looked at me, we rushed after her.

When we got down stair Lamia was holding a girl in her arms and murmuring in her ear softly. The girl had bluish-white scales decorating her cheek bones, reptile… ish wings extended from her shoulders, matching the color of her scales. "Jezebel…?" Fang whispered.

"What the heck is going on?" I questioned loudly. Making everyone look at me. "Who is she? And why is she calling you Jessica?"

Lamia looked down biting her lip, "Ashley… My real name is Jessica and this is…" she motioned toward the blue lizard chick, "…this is Jezebel, my little sister. I guess she's like us now…" My brain swirled, Wha…? Her real name was Jessica? She had a sister? Her little sister was also a mutant? Lamia turned from me, "Jezebel, c'mon, I'll get you a drink" She guided her sister toward the kitchen.

"Something weird is happening…" Fang mused softly.

"I'll say" I looked at him and shrugged. We both walked to the kitchen, maybe Jezebel had some information.

* * *

**Joy to the world a new chapter! haha.**


	13. Attack

The Blood Experiment

**Lamia's POV**

So I had been right, my sister was also a mutant freak like the rest of us. But, she hadn't looked like one until she made contact with me. So was it my fault? Had something in my skin triggered her molecules to mutate? Then again, since I had met her my body had transformed farther. My back still ached and the muscles still spazzed trying to get used to the wings.

Jezebel had wings as well but, they didn't seem to be bothering her as much as her nails were, since they now looked like shiny white talons. What was she?

I handed my younger sister a cup of hot chocolate as Fang and the others filed in, sitting around the kitchen. "You alright?" I asked her softly, my fingers grazing over her reptile wings.

She gave me a look, "I grew claws, scales, and wings over night. I'm fantastic" Iggy snorted a laugh. I shot him a glare before I remembered he was blind, so it was a lost effort. "Jessica" I looked back at my sister who was staring at _my_ wings. "You grew wings too…"

I grimaced, trying to ignore the twitching muscles along my spine and shoulder blades. Max spoke before I could say anything, "Jezebel, your Lamia's sister right?" She nodded. "So… are you the same…?" She trailed off unsure of the words.

My sister looked at me, "um, I don't know"

Ashley asked the question I feared her ever asking, "what exactly are you Lamia or is it Jessica now!?"

I looked at her, my best friend, her ears were pressed down and her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. "Ashley…" the only ones in the room who knew what I was, what I could do were Fang and Max. Everyone else looked at me expectantly, even Jezebel. I felt my fangs grow out behind my closed lips, smelt the scent that drew in prey drip from my pores. "I'm a vampire…"

They all moved back, not Fang though… never Fang. Seven pairs of wide eyes stared at me when I looked around the room. I didn't like admitting what I was, I made it that more real. "I think I'm more of a lizard thing" Jezebel spoke up, thankfully changing the subject.

"Well… I don't have a clue" I murmured to her. Just then all the windows exploded inward and the door flew off its hinges. We were surrounded in less then 2 seconds by Erasers and…

"Matt?" Jezebel questioned in a shaky voice.

'Matt' had a baby face and smiled at us all showing off adorable dimples. His hazel eyes were filled with an amusement only he could comprehend. "Hello Jezebel…"

"What's going on Matt!?" She started toward him but, I grabbed her and shook my head.

"Jessica…" Matt grinned at me, his features morphing into a more familiar one, Derek. "Didn't think you'd be this easy to find. Of course I never expected you to return to the scene of your crime."

My breath caught. _He knew_. I tried to play it off, "oh yeah, like being born was my fault."

He laughed dryly. "I'm talking about you burning your parents alive."

I grit my teeth, everyone was focused on me now. "W-what…?" Jezebel half sobbed.

"Oh don't worry your pretty blue eyes Jezebel. Her actions may have very well saved your life, you would've ended up in The School like she had." Derek ran his finger through his hair.

"Fang…" I looked into his dark eyes and he nodded; inconspicuously tapping Gazzy's hand twice and it continued down the line. My fangs descended once again, "You'll regret showing your face in front of me again Derek…"

"NOW!" Max shouted and the flock shot out their wings, starting their own assault on the Erasers around us.

"Ashley, protect Jezebel" I hissed and charged toward Derek before hearing an answer.

Derek was ready for me and was able to land a punch to my gut. But, it didn't faze me as he'd hoped; I was able knee him where it hurts, while simultaneously gripped a fistful of his golden brown hair. He whimpered from the pain between his thighs, "hurting me won't protect the others…"

I froze, making sure to keep a good grip on his hair. "Other's as in vampires you mean? Like _us_?" I gestured to him and I. The fighting around room seemed to disappear, as Derek made an attempt at a nodded yes.

"They were based off your genetic make up. Your were the perfect specimen, even _I'm_ designed from your DNA pattern.

The world spun, "…how many?"

"I only know of four for sure, the number could've grown though… it has been a while"

"Where?" I choked. I wasn't alone, Derek and I weren't the only ones, _we_ weren't alone…

"Alaska" He glared at me with red/hazel eyes. "Can't promise they're still alive though" He grinned evilly before thrusting the heel of his palm hard into my jaw, snapping my neck back and causing me to loosen my hold on him. He got up and kicked me in the ribs repeatedly prior to slamming his foot on my throat with a kiss of triumph.

"Lamia!" Fang shouted from a cross the room. Only three Erasers were left and they were kind of able to crawl.

"Let her go!" Jezebel growled.

Derek ignored them and glared down at me, "Mt. McKinley is the last place they were sighted." He grinned, knowing my vision was dimming. "Good luck"

And then he was gone. No he didn't walk out the door, he DISAPPEARED. I wasn't even going to try and understand it. I choked on the air reentering my lungs. Fang and my sister rushed to my side as I sat up. "You alright Fang asked?"

I nodded, "He caught me off guard for a split second, I just need to catch my breath" _And start thinking about how I'm going to go find the others without dragging the flock, Ashley and Jezebel into this…_ It was going to be a long rest of the day.

* * *

_**So I bought Fang yesterday and read it today. It was awesome! But, I almost cried like the WHOLE time. Lol.**_

_**Anyway, I've been debating whether or not to join the writing contest on James Patterson's website. What do you guy's think? Should I make an entry?**_

_**--Memories Forever**_


	14. Leaving

**The Blood Experiment**

**Ashley's POV**

"So what is the plan, Max?" Nudge looked up at her leader and I'll admit, so did I.

Max got lost in thought for a moment and looked toward Lamia, who was staring where that guy had been. "First things first. Lamia, we need you to focus right, now. Look at me"

I watched Lamia's muscles grow tense, "I am not one of your flock, _do not_ order me around."

Max rolled her eyes, "climb off your high horse princess and join us in reality"

Fang and I watched Lamia intently, she didn't budge. "Why don't you decide what you're going to do, and I'll decide whether to follow or not."

Max was getting angry, "Look, Lamia, you're apart of this flock now, whether you like it or not and now we have your sister to deal with. So either you leave and take Jezebel with you or you help us figure out our next move!"

She slowly turned toward us, her eyes were glowing and her fangs were descended. "I am not in the mood to deal with you Maximum…"

Fang stepped toward Lamia but, Jezebel spoke, "Jessica. Please calm down, this isn't a time for fighting, we need to find somewhere to be safe first."

"Don't you get it Jezebel? There is no safe place, they will always find us…" Fang grabbed her hand. Lamia sank into his chest, "it's no use… we should give up"

"Giving up isn't an option!" I shouted. "I did not escape from a dog crate just to go back and die in one! Lamia, you are not about to give up!"

She looked at me as Fang's arms wrapped around her. "Why not?"

"This whole time you were the one keeping us from giving up, you saved us multiple times. to just… give p in the end? to turn your back on us? It's not fair…" Iggy touched my shoulder, I pushed his hand off. "No! Lamia, I've trusted you with my life, if you leave me now… I-I'll…"

"Ashley…" Lamia said softly. What could she possibly have to say… "I never wanted to save you Ashley. You don't understand, I tried to pawn you off on Max and Fang every chance I got!" Her words sank in and ripped a hole into my chest. She didn't care… "The first time we met, I only helped you because I didn't want to watch you die. It was selfish act."

"Enough!" Iggy shouted as tear trailed down my cheek silently. _How could she…?_ My frame started to tremble. Iggy hugged me. "How can you be so heartless Lamia!? She worried about your safety when the School got you…"

"I'm a vampire." She answered plainly in a bored tone. I didn't understand. How could Fang love such an empty soul? But, Fang still stood by her, still held her.

"Leave" Max spoke with venom. "If you're going to give up, then go. We'll take care of your sister _and_ Ashley." The fearless leader look angry and on verge of attacking. "Fang… you're free to leave with her if you like…"

Fang's eyes locked with Lamia's. "You're not invited to the giving up train" She spoke soft enough for only Fang to hear but, I heard too.

He nodded and his shaggy dark hair shifted in a bouncing motion. "Don't die" he whispered into her ear so quietly I strained to hear it. Then he kissed her and stepped into place at Max's side.

Jezebel was looking confused. Lamia looked at her, "it was nice meeting you sis" She spoke with a sour smirk. "I'm out, good luck with your death mission." With that she stretched her new wings, testing the muscles. Then ran out the door, made a hard down stroke and took off into the air, heading northwest.

"Pack the car up, we're getting out of here!" Max ordered and everyone rushed to do as instructed.

We had been on the rode for hours. Iggy was sitting next to me, sleeping. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. I just kept replaying Lamia's words over and over in my head. It seemed so out of character, like… she was trying to get kicked out of the flock…

"She was" Angel murmured softly from my left.

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"That big guy that had been on her. He told her something; she needed an excuse to keep us away from her and out of danger while she went to look for the other of her kind"

"Other vampires?"

Angel nodded, "I don't know where she went though, she was locking up that part."

"Because she knew about your gift… Did she really mean what she said to me?"

The little blonde cutie looked up at me with big blue eyes. "She'll tell you when we see her again"

"So how did you find us" I hear Nudge ask Jezebel.

"Huh? Oh well, I don't know. My _friend_ Matt and I were looking into my sister's missing person file andd I thought that there would be clues at my old childhood home... and there you guys were..."

"Sounds convientant" Max muttered from the driver's seat. _Very convientant..._ I added mentally.


	15. The Others

**The Blood Experiment**

**Normal POV**

Fang was driving now. Max slept in the passenger seat, Iggy, Nudge, and Gasman in the row behind him, and Ashley, Angel, and Jezebel in the far back. He was the only one awake. It was about 3 in the morning and they were in Missouri now. Fang's mood was flat out depressed but, the blank mask fixed onto his features kept anyone from knowing that. Lamia had known he'd stay with the flock… his family, even though he cared about her strongly, leaving them wasn't worth it. Part of him wished he'd gone with her though. If she died, he'd never forgive himself…

"She'll be ok" Angel whispered from the back. Surprising Fang. "Lamia actually knows what she is doing sometimes you know…"

"I know" Fang spoke in a soft bored tone. He focused his eyes on the rode. _She better know_…

**Lamia's POV**

I collapsed to the ground, somewhere in Canada. The muscles in my back trembled and cramped with exhaustion. I didn't know which hurt more, having my wings outstretched or having them pulled in. The Flock made flying look effortless… It wasn't. I crawled toward the lake, practically breathing in the water. But, my thirst wouldn't go away… I needed blood.

Getting blood was out of the question; if Fang knew he'd, never love me again. I could feel my canines descending into long points. My monster side was starting to take over; I fought it back and struggled to my feet. Rolling my shoulders trying to loosen the muscles. I guess I was walking from here. The sun rose slowly over the horizon, but it never got any warmer. The slight chill in the air kept me awake. There were few clouds in the sky and that was still true when I started approaching mountain ranges. It was so clear I could see to the tops, where snow piled high and caked edges. I forced my wings to work so I could get through the border unseen. There was an odd smell in the air… tangy rust with a hint a sweetness… Blood.

I had to follow the smell… _had_ to. I found myself in front of a cave, walking slowly inside. There were several kids inside, their eyes were glowing red. Five pairs of red eyes stared at me. My own glowing red eyes stared back. I had found them. One spilt from the rest, I took him as the leader. "Who are you?" He scowled at me.

I stood my ground, "My birth name is Jessica, The School called me Lamia." Whispers broke out among the group behind the leader.

"_The_ Lamia?" He stepped closer, I could make out the scars around his eyes and throat. "My name is Vincent, this is my coven." The others walked up slowly. "That's Bonnie, Connor, Willow, Emery, and this is Stacey" He pointed toward each person. They all seemed to be 17 or so… but, Stacey, she was a baby. The one called Bonnie held the small creature in her arms gingerly.

"A baby…? How?" I watched Connor and Bonnie link hands. "W-we can reproduce?"

"Seems that way…" Vincent mused softly. "Lamia." I snapped out of my trance and look at him, "you look like you need some blood."

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"At least rest then, we'll talk after you've slept" I nodded slowly and let him lead me to a cot farther in the cave.

**Normal POV**

The flock filed out of the car in the middle of nowhere to stretch their wings and muscles. Fang stood off to the side and watched the clouds. Max walked up to him slowly, "I know you miss her but, we need your mind here." He just looked at her and walked away, getting back into the car in the far back.

Max watched Iggy and Ashley as they spoke to each other quietly and they snuck soft kisses when they thought know one was looking. She was losing Iggy too… What was going on? Her flock was falling apart.

"Life moves on Max" Angel said, reading her leader's mind. "You have to learn to let go…"

"Angel what do you-"

Nudged ran up and tagged the little blonde before running off giggling, "You're 'it' Angel!"

Her blue eyes got big. She started laughing and ran after Nudge. "Get back here!"

**Lamia's POV**

When I woke up it was dusk outside. The only one awake was Vincent, I sat next to him on the ledge of the cliff outside the cave. "How did you sleep?" His eyes connected with mine. They were gray. Odd.

"Fine thank you." I smiled politely at him, he returned it. I paused awkwardly, "So… do all of your eyes change color?"

He chuckled, "Yes. It seems they couldn't get that DNA strand to stick…" He taped the scars around his eyes.

"At least they didn't leave you blind… Did they?" He shook his head. "So now I'm the abnormal one again…"

"You will find acceptance in my coven… Lamia." I looked at him. "If you choose to stay that is I'm not forcing you or anything!" He flushed.

I laughed, "Thank you Vincent. But, I don't need a coven. I came to make sure you guys we're safe. The School is looking for you… They know where you are"

"Then why haven't they came for us?" His body was tense, the blonde spikes of his hair dangled in his eyes.

"I don't know…" I looked out at the growing darkness. "If there are six of you… How is there only one leader?"

"I don't have a partner…" My face turn toward him and his gaze dropped to look at the snow frosted caps below. "You see, Connor and Bonnie are partners and so are Willow and Emery. Stacey is just a baby."

"I understand, You just haven't found the right girl yet." He nodded.

"Do you have a partner, Lamia?"

I felt my eyes water. "Yeah… Well, we love each other. But, who's to say whether we're meant to be… ya'know?"

"Mmhm… I know…" We sat in silence for a long time before he cleared his throat, "lets get you some food, animal blood only, ok?" I nodded slowly and followed him as he jumped from the cliff and stretched out his wings, catching the air.


	16. Survival

**The Blood Experiment**

**Lamia's POV**

Stars speckled the deep blue sky, at least from what I could see through the trees. "Are you full yet?" I turned, my eyes catching Vincent's. I nodded, cursing the fluttering in my stomach. I could feel his body next to mine as we started walking back.

"Vincent" I felt his eyes look at me. I shifted from foot to foot. "Um… How do you know if you've found your partner?"

He paused to think for a moment, "The others told me it's like… finding the last piece to an unfinished puzzle. You know what they are thinking, feel how they feel… Sense their presence no matter where you are." He had gotten closer to me as he spoke, his raspy voice turning into a velvet whisper.

"Sounds pleasant." I mused softly, fighting the urge to blush. "Do you mind if I ask about the scars on your neck?"

I glanced over at him, he bite his lip. "An Eraser got me when I tried to escape the first time… He ripped my throat out. I don't know why they bothered fixing it…"

His gaze wondered over my face and I smiled, "Well it's a good thing they did… or I'd have never met you…"

Vincent returned my smile, our eyes gazing back at each other. His face was so close to mine, I could feel the heat of his breath on my lips. I leaned closer. The others in his coven suddenly landed around us. "Connor?" Vincent looked up confused.

Connor hissed, his eyes glowing red and fangs descending. "She set us up!"

"The Erasers are all over the mountain…" Willow whispered, her deep brown eyes filled with fear.

I shook my head, "no… I didn't! They already knew you were here. It's how I found you!"

Vincent shifted unsure. "It does seem rather suspicious they showed up after you did…"

"Then I'll leave… and never come back. I won't let them find you." My eyes drifted to Stacey. "You have something worth protecting" I stretched my wings, "I'm sorry…"

The coven leader suddenly grabbing my wrist. "No. You're one of us. Part of the coven or not, we have to stick together." He turned to Emery, "Take Bonnie, Willow and Stacey and stay hidden. Lamia, Connor and I will get rid of the Erasers" Emery nodded, the four of them left quickly.

"It's too dangerous to split up so we'll move as a unit. Connor, stay on my right. Lamia…"

I looked up, our eyes met. "Yes?"

"Stay behind us, watch our backs… and be careful." I nodded. "Alright. Lets get to work"

We moved quickly, ambushing any Erasers we found. But, there were too many. "We can't take down all of them" Connor muttered to Vincent.

"You're right." I could hear the tremble in his voice. He didn't know what to do.

I touched his arm, his eyes shifted toward me questioningly. Our eyes met, "I'll distract them… You guys get the others to a safe place"

"Lamia… You can't honestly believe I'd let you do that" his gray irises looked troubled.

"Vincent, I'm not in your coven, I am going to do this and you will get the others out of here. You have to consider their safety. Besides, I'll be fine"

I saw him glance at Connor who was watching out for trouble and ignoring us. His finger tips trace my cheek bone then my lips, causing my face to heat and tingle. He pulled my chin up, forcing me to stare into his eyes, and before I could read the emotion running through his gaze… He kissed me. My eyes close feeling an odd sense of bliss. I felt his other arm lock around my waist, pulling me close. My arms snaked their way up his back.

Our lips slowly released each other's and I stared at him in surprise. "Stay alive…" He broke away from me quickly and rushed off, Connor following quickly after him.

I pushed away my shock, embarrassment, and guilt. I had to keep them safe. I started running quickly, making as much noise as possible to get attention. After making a few laps around the base of the mountain I was able to get the rest of the Erasers to chase me as the others fled. Now I just had to figure out how to get away unhurt. This was going to be tricky, there were at least a hundred of them, and one of me.

* * *

**I know it's short but, My friend thought it was a good place to stop so... Ha!**

**Please R&R**

**-_Memories Forever_  
**


	17. Stand Off

**The Blood Experiment**

**Lamia's POV**

_I can feel it. The monster inside, the vast darkness… the Predator I am. _It's gaining power from my fear. My life is in peril; my animal instincts are boiling over. My fangs descend, pupils slit, and irises glow brightly. Stuck between a mountain side and a wall of fur and drool with teeth. _Sharp_, skin ripping, bone breaking… teeth.

I turn, facing the large group of Erasers that had chased me into this corner. The ones closest snarled, accepting the challenge I silently offered. The first one lunged forward. I moved so fast he couldn't even blink before I had plunged my hand into his abdomen and clear through his spine out the other side. I heard all the other beasts' breath halt in their throats. The smell of blood heightened my senses even more, my wings flexed impatiently; I removed my arm from the Eraser's stomach and watched him collapse to the floor, feebly trying to crawl away with just his arms.

My throat made a hissing noise as I looked up at the others, stomping my foot through the skull of the Eraser at my feet. I felt the crunchy-squish of bone and brains under my shoe. It was kind of like stepping on a half soggy piece of cereal. A dark chuckle boomed from the back of the pack. A path slowly cleared, allowing the laughing figure to step forward. "Nice show Jessica… Bet you can't do it again." His hazel eyes turned red and his fangs grew as he grinned at me.

The monster inside me forced another loud hiss from my mouth. I barred my teeth, flashing my fangs menacingly. Derek circled me slowly, I turned with him, keeping my eyes locked on his, studying his body language. Trying to determine when he'd strike and how. This was it, our last stand. Only one of us was going to walk away from this fight.

Derek moved close, fast. But, he wasn't near my speed, not even close. I was pure mutant blood, he was just a clone of my DNA. And just like, I know. I know who will win this fight; the knock-off is never as good as the real thing. Derek was going to lose this fight at my hands. I jumped out of the way of another of his sluggish attacks.

"Are you just going to keep dodging me Jess?" He swung again, completely missing me. He glared, quickly growing tired of being the only one to attack.

I look over him slowly, my gaze giving off no emotion. "Derek, you can't win this fight." His jaw clenched and he made some kind of growling noise in the back of his throat. "we both know it's true… Do you still want to do this? Do you want to fight me?"

"Yes!" He growled angrily. "I _will_ defeat you and prove I'm the superior one. You've never beat me before, why would you think you can now?"

"But you're not… You're just a failed attempt at recreating me." I step toward him, until the tips of my shoes are against his. My glowing eyes are transfixed on his, holding his gaze.

His pupils narrowed into slits. He flashed his fangs, trying to intimidate me. I felt his fingers on my neck, tracing over my pulse and then they locked around my throat. "I am not a failed clone!" His grip tightened.

The lack of oxygen didn't phase me, I didn't need to breathe, _but he does…_ Of course, he is a botched copy. _He_ required air. My lips curled into a smile, so dark, so evil, and so cruel… Derek stepped back; fear etched into his features. He could finally see it, the intense darkness inside me, my inner predator. His murderer. My hand was wrapped around his throat so quickly, my fingertips pressing through the skin, causing blood to ooze from his neck. "Derek, you're pathetic waste of mutant life. You've done nothing but betray me and try to kill me every chance you had." The iron grip of my fingers tightened, more blood squeezed from the wounds where my fingertips penetrated. I could feel the straining of his bones, their threat of breaking. His face was pale, yet purple. He couldn't breathe. Before I can even think to feel sorry about it, my hand slams closed into a fist; breaking bone, muscle and blood vessels. The strength of it nearly decapitating him.

Derek's body dropped the to ground, blood pooling quickly. I turn toward the crowd of Erasers, they whimpered and ran off, retreating before they met the same fate as the two who had tried to go against me before.

I found myself wandering the forest, I couldn't go looking for Vincent, right now. I needed the monster to go away. The ground came up to meet me as I sank to dirt, trying to rid myself of the predator. And that's how Vincent found _me_, laying on the floor, curled up in a ball, and covered in blood. When I felt his hand on my shoulder the monster vanished, was replaced with a great feeling of warmth. He pulled me to his chest, "Lamia? Are you alright?" His voice was soft, his gray eyes looked concerned.

"I…" My gaze was stuck on his. "I'm fine. It's… not my blood"

Vincent smiled, "well, I can smell that, silly" He brushed twigs from my hair. "c'mon, let's get back to the others" I nodded slowly and let him help me up. My hand clasped tightly to his, for fear the monster would be back if I let go… It didn't seem to bother him. We walked for a while before he took a deep breath. Yeah _that_ breath, the one that tells you they're about to ask you something. "What happened back there? How did you get rid of them all?"

He eyed the blood on me, some dry, but said nothing more. "I killed two and the others ran off… That's all that happened…" His face made a look that I couldn't read, and he just nodded.

Emery dropped from the branches above us, he glanced at me then, looked Vincent. "You have to see this." The curly haired vampire led us back to the scene of my kills. The bodies were still there… The Eraser's body lay there with a hole straight through him and his head smashed in.

But, Emery and Vincent were focused on Derek's body. Gray eyes met mine, "He was one of us… and you killed him?"

"He came after me first, it was self defense."

"You ripped his head off" His hand pulled away from mine.

The darkness was back as soon as his skin left mine, "Vincent… please understand. He has always tried to kill me… I had no choice"

His jaw locked and he looked at Emery, "Is she telling the truth?" Emery's brown curls bounced as he nodded and the blonde vampire looked back toward me. His arms wrapped around my waist slow, making the monster fade back. "I'm sorry I doubted you." A smile played on his lips. All I could think was that I wanted to taste them again…

* * *

**So...**

**This was my first try a sort of gory scene.**

**What do you think?**

**Oh, by the way...**

**Do you like Lamia/Fang**

**or**

**Lamia/Vincent better?**

**I think I'm leaning toward Lamia/Fang :}**

**Anyway! Review please.**

**- _Memories Forever_  
**


	18. The End

**The Blood Experiment**

"Your voice wants us to do _what_?" Iggy looked toward Max like she was insane.

"It says we need to find Lamia…"

"But, why? I mean shouldn't it have spoken up sooner?" Ashley spoke up, her voice sounding quiet.

Max looked a bit ticked off, they all knew how little she liked Lamia. Jezebel sighed and rubbed her forehead, "is she like in trouble or something?"

"I don't know" Max confessed. "The voice won't tell me anything else."

"Lets go then" Fang said, speaking for the first time since who could remember?

They looked at him like he was crazy. He could careless though. his chest ached, something was wrong with Lamia and the faster they found her the better. Angel read the thoughts echoing in his head and agreed quickly, "Fang's right, lets get going"

Max sighed and agreed after she was out voted, looked like the she was the only one in the flock who didn't miss the vampire girl.

* * *

I huddled in the back of the cave, hold my knees tightly to my chest. I refused to move from my spot on the dirt ground. Vincent sat next to me, the others were out hunting for dinner. "Lamia…" His whisper was processed slowly, I didn't respond. "What's wrong? You've been sitting in this corner for days, refusing to eat or sleep…" He reached to touch me and I flinched so his hand froze in the air. "Lamia?" My monster pressed against the edges of the mental box I'd lock it in. "Talk to me please?" Vincent spoke a little louder.

I thought about Fang. _I miss him_. I thought silently, not showing any sign I had heard the blond vampire. I felt tear prick my eyes… _Why am I cry?_ Did I just miss him that much? Or was it my darkness trying to mess with me? I heard Vincent sigh and walk away. I needed blood, _wanted_ blood, but I had no energy to go search for it.

_**You can't lock me away forever Jessica…**_ I sat still, not even breathing. That voice… It was in my head. I heard a laugh that sounded like shattering glass, _**the darkness will always be apart of you**_.

_No…_ This wasn't happening, someone was messing with me. My monster had never spoken to me before, why was it now!

_**I've grown strong, you allowed me to take over while you fought Derrick. Soon I'll be the one calling the shots and your human mind will be locked away in the back of my mind! **_It hissed loudly, giving me a headache.

"You won't win!" I whispered loudly.

Another glass scattering laugh echoed in my head, _**we will see…**_

_**

* * *

**_**Ok so... a little writers block played a part in this...**

**Haha.. But this is...**

**THE END**

**Sequel will be started soon :D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I love my readers c:**

**-_Memories Forever_  
**


	19. Note

**_Sequel is up :D_**

-_Memories forever_


End file.
